KatsuDeku OneShots!
by SlammyTheIt
Summary: A few KatsuDeku One-shots! Requests are open! PM me to request scenarios, or just send me some dank memes.
1. Chapter 1

I rubbed my hand over the slight burn mark, recalling today's events.

"You're a quirkless freak and a faggot!"

After that was the part where he pushed me, shoving a burning hand into my back and slamming the door only a fraction of a second after I left. I stood there for at least a solid two minutes, too shocked to do anything but cry silently. Bitter, salty tears rolled down my cheeks and neck. I had just confessed to him. My rival, and my major crush. In return of a confession, I got a disapproving glare and a statement that got to me more than any other set of words he's said to me.

I was now sitting at my desk at home, crying and spinning in my chair. My eyes were puffy and I had blown through a box of tissues. I was propelling myself with my arms and letting my legs dangle and occasionally hit the desk. My ankle was beginning to become bruised and scraped, but I didn't care anymore. I continued to spin until my foot got caught on the chair and knocked it down with me in it. I didn't bother to do anything. I laid there, eventually falling prey to sleep.

"...u...!...De...ku!...Deku!"

A loud voice brought me back to being awake.

"Deku!"

My eyes eventually focused on a face that was all too familiar. The dusty blond hair, the permanent scowl. But, there was also something different. Were there... Tears? In his eyes?

When I had completely registered that the person above me was Kacchan, I sat up and brought my hands up to cover, or I guess protect, my face.

"Oi, Deku! What the hell were you thinking? What the fucking hell were you thinking?"  
At this point, the tears escaped from his eyes and were now crawling down his face. I put my arms down and looked at his face.

"Why... Why would you try to kill yourself? Why?"

Wait, what?

"I-I think you're mistaken, Kacchan." At this, he wiped away the tears and puffed out his chest as if he was regaining his manly composure.

"Mistaken? There's blood coming from your head! Your eyes are red and puffy! What did you do then!?"

Blood? ...Blood?

I reach my hand up to my head, and when I pulled it away it was covered with something red and sticky. Now that I think of it, I must have hit my head on the desk as I was going down, but was such an emotional wreck that I hadn't noticed.

"Ah... I fell... Uhhh...Out of my chair..."

"You... What?" He was absolutely fuming. He was pissed! "You mean I shed tears over a punk like you that was clumsy enough to fucking fall out of a swivel chair?! Unbelievable!"

"Well..." I started, but there's not much I can say now. "I was just so upset. I was spinning, and crying uncontrollably. I moved my foot in a way that tipped the chair so I tipped it over and I hit my head on the desk. I didn't feel it, I was too upset and didn't care about anything at all. At that moment with you today, I would have gladly welcomed death. With how embarrassed I was, that actually sounds like a good idea! You know what?" I stood up, looking down on him. "I-I don't even know why I bothered confessing!" I sent myself into another set of waterworks, and I didn't care.

"Deku... I didn't know how much my words affected you..." Kacchan stood, avoiding eye contact with me, but even then didn't change his tone much. "I don't know why but after you left, I couldn't stand what I said." He grabbed my shoulder with a bruising grip and looked me straight in the eyes. "God damn it you little shit! I'm not apologizing alright! We're rivals! Got it? And even if we weren't, I wouldn't! You make me feel... weird..."

I didn't know how to feel, there was a blur of emotions coming at me. I was confused at why he would actually come to my house, and I was hurt at when he refused to apologize. But when he said that last sentence, I felt what I would assume is hope.

"What do you mean, 'weird'?" Even if there's the smallest bit, I'm willing to cling to it with all I have.

"Uh, well, my heart beats fast, and I get all fidgety..." He said this as he slightly lightened up his death grip on my shoulder.

"K-Kacchan..." I can't believe it. Does he actually like me too?

"Also about my reaction to your confession, it's just that I've never been confessed to before. I just didn't know how to act and was letting out my anger at you."

"So you're apologizing?" I asked.

"Shut up you damn punk! I only meant-" He paused and let go of his grip. "Yeah... I am. But this is the last time you piece of shit!"

We stood in silence for a minute or so, avoiding any sort of contact. Kacchan's figure had taken a pensive state and stared at the floor intensely. I heard him tsk, and growl out some curse words. I looked up at him, just as he did the most unusual thing. Something that made me freeze with shock. His lips...they're on mine.

He shoved me back to the bed, and as he sat down he forced me to sit on his lap and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Kacchan! W-What are you doing? A-ah! Stop!"

I tried to speak out, but his mouth was attacking my neck and his hands were clutched to my chest. His fingers were digging into my back and his thumbs were circling my delicate nipples, turning me into a moaning mess.

"Shut up, I'm just taking out my fucking confusion."

Without giving me a chance to respond he bit down on the soft and pale flesh, and I shrieked out in pain. He licked up the small droplets of the red fluid, reminding me of my head injury.

"Kacchan... My head!"

He immediately stopped and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Does your head hurt?"

"N-no it's still covered in blood though, it's disgusting..."

He just sighed and used a nearby tissue to wipe up what he could. He pushed me down onto the bed and pinned me with his legs and arms, kissing me roughly once again.

"You know," He began to speak, then slowly moved over so his breath tickled my ear. "You're going to get a lot dirtier in my care tonight."

"Eh?" Kacchan looked me in the eyes as his hands removed my shirt, revealing my upper body. With a deadly smile, down went my pants, boxers and all. On instinct, my hands went to cover up my lower regions, but they were just moved and slammed into the headboard of my bed. With a triumphant smile, he removed his belt and my hands were immediately secured to the post. He smirked as I struggled against the restraints, letting out a whistle as he looked up and down my distressed body.

Without reason, tears sprang from my eyes. They strolled down my cheeks, dripping onto the sheets.

"Oi... Deku... Chill out. This will only hurt if you panic and tense up." He brushed the tears away from my cheeks with the back of his hand, with as much kindness his body can handle without being considered, "a nice person." His right hand moved down the side of my face, his fingertips brushing over the length of my lips. He prodded his fingers through my lips, resting the three digits on my tongue.

"Suck."

His voice was calm but yet forceful as he glared daggers into my eyes. Letting out a muffled noise of surprise I instantly began twirling my tongue between his fingers, alternating between sucking his fingertips and bobbing my head on them. He begins thrusting them into my mouth, increasing in intensity every second.

"Deku... Yeah, that's it..."

It took me till right now to realize that his other hand had slipped into his boxers, and was stroking his length up and down as I sucked his fingers. It was visible to me, fully erect and dripping, definitely putting mine to shame. Yet he smirked at mine, drinking up the image of me swallowing up his fingers and painfully hard. He slowly retracted his hand, and with his hand sticky with pre-cum, he smeared my chest while playing with my nipples. I was free to moan, and I'm quite ashamed to state that I miss the feeling of being full.

"A-Ah!~!"

A foreign object entered my lower regions, and I couldn't help but let my voice have its own mind. Panicked moans rolled off my tongue, and Kacchan was going crazy. He added a second finger and scissored mercilessly.

"Ah, Deku... I can't take it anymore!"

The warmth of his fingers left my body, and he positioned his dripping member at my entrance. Panic, fear, and anxiety rippled through my body as pain would. Will this hurt? Will he hurt me intentionally? Do I want this? Without realizing, I had retracted from his touch, as I did when he would go into a fit of punches.

"Izuku... I'm not going to hurt you."

At my given name, I looked him dead in the eye. I can't remember any memory of him being remotely kind, much more using my given name.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm acting on instinct..." At this, I saw what almost looked like pain in his eyes. He looked down, cupping the side of my cowering face. I tense up and relax almost as quickly. What's he trying to do? Is he mocking me? Before I can register any other thought, his tender lips meet my bruised ones. Tears form at the sides of my eyes, and I proceed to kiss back passionately. Any tension left dissipates as he places his hand on my waist in a loving grip. He pulled away, repositioning himself and looked me in the eyes as if to say, 'Are you ready?'

I gave a small nod, and that's all he needed. He pressed in slowly, tightening his hands on my waist as I whimpered and cried out from the pain. When he was down to the base, he gave me a quick kiss before resting his forehead against mine. Kacchan began to move at a slow speed, pain and pleasure mixing to the point where I couldn't tell which was which.

"De...ku!"

His thrusts began to approach a violent speed, biting into my hickey littered shoulder. Sweet moans began flowing from my mouth and I made no effort to stop them. I pulled on my restraints as my back arched, releasing a load onto my stomach. I felt ashamed, that I had came so early, but Kacchan didn't really seem to care. I shook from the overstimulation, getting a small smirk from him. As we went on, he slammed into a part that made me scream. He pounded and pounded into the bundle of nerves, sending me into a moaning mess. He licked my neck as his thrusts became more sloppy, face dripping with sweat as he puts the last of his strength into his last few thrusts. Exhaling a long groan he shot his load in sync with mine tightening his searing hands around my waist. My shrill moan filled the room, and I shot the last of what I had onto myself.

He pulled out slowly, watching with a smirk as he saw his seed trail down to my back. He removed his hands from my waist, studying me with an approving stare. I was ruined. I had dried blood on my head and my mouth dripping with a concoction of our saliva. From my chest to shoulders was a mess of hickeys and angry red bite marks. On my waist were two handprints alike to the one on my back seared into my skin, making me grit my teeth. Despite the pain, I was writhing with leftover pleasure.

He smirked and untied my hands, then pulled me forward to sit in his lap. His warm embrace made my eyes droopy, making me fight myself to stay awake.

"I guess being in a relationship with you wouldn't be so bad," he started, "even though you're a quirkless nerd."

I blocked out those last few words, repeating the first part through my head again and again as I fell asleep in the arms of the person I loved most.

-Extra-  
"I'll never be able to look at my mom the same way again..."

They were sitting and facing opposite directions on the green haired boy's bed. The blonde was blushing and staring intently at the wall as if the All Might merchandise had all the sudden became really interesting. The other had his head in his hands, recalling last night's events.

"She probably didn't hear us-"

"I was screaming!" Midoriya stood, walking to his dresser, throwing on a new set of clothes.

"Well, her only option's to deal with it!" Katsuki stood, pulling on a triumphant stance. "It's sure as hell not the last time!"

"...come over here so can strangle you right now..."

Hello readers, here's the longest chapter I've ever written! To be exact, 2252 words! Thanks for reading!

Ciao!


	2. Intense lemon!

-Midoriya P.O.V-

I looked around, confirming once more that there was no one in the vicinity. The hallways were bland, no living soul around except me.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I closed the door to the classroom and walked over to my classmate's desk. Todoroki Shouto was someone I lusted over, the one that I wanted more than anything. I fantasized about him almost unhealthy, and it only made it worse when I realized that I couldn't have him.

I shakily bent over the desk, unzipping my pants and letting them pool around my feet. I brought a shaky hand up to my fingers, licking and sucking my fingers until they were slick. With my other hand, I pulled my boxers until they fell to join my pants. I shivered when the cool air met my sensitive areas. I brought the slick hand back to my ass, prodding a finger at the entrance.

I imagined Todoroki bent over my ear, whispering sweet nothings as he thrust his fingers into my mouth and brought them back to my rear, entering that first finger. A mix of a gasp/moan escaped my mouth as the finger slipped past the ring of muscle, poking around and satisfying my lust.

"Todoroki~!"

I moaned out his name as the second finger joined the first. Tears of lust rolled out my eyes, and the fingers went faster. As fast as I could manage, they were pounding into my rear. I continuously cried out his name, rubbing my erect length. Looking at the tip of the desk I could see a marker. His marker. I pulled my sticky fingers out, clasping them around his marker. I stuck the long instrument into my rear, feeling it graze against my prostate. I cried out, thrusting it back in. I felt a knot begin to form in my stomach, and it got tighter and tighter the faster I thruster his marker in and out. His name rolled off my lips nonstop. The knot snapped with one final thrust, and with a lewd cry, I came onto his desk.

I slowed my breathing, struggling to keep standing. I brought out the marker and listened to it leave my warmth with a wet sound, and wiped it with an antibacterial wipe from my bag and returned it to the desk. I threw the wipe in my bag but stopped every movement when I heard a snicker from the back of the room. I froze, fear flowing through every bit of my being.

"Quite the show, Deku!" He walked over, snapping a picture of my still exposed and dripping privates.

I reached down to grab my pants, but his foot stomped them into the ground.

"K-Kacchan! Stop!" I pulled at the fabric, desperate to cover my self. My dripping ass was fully exposed to him, and he made no hesitation in obtaining more photos.

"Hey, Deku~..." He snaked a hand around my stomach, sliding it up to my chest and pressing my back to his front side. His breath tickled my ear and I struggled to free myself from his grip. He pressed his phone to my ear, and what I heard made all my blood run cold. It was me, moaning and crying out Todoroki's name. He moved it the front of my face to show a video of me thrusting a marker into my ass, moaning over my classmate's desk.

"Delete it! Please!" I reached for the phone, but it was pulled out of my reach and returned to his pocket. I pled profusely, but only got a sneer and dubious snicker in return. His fingers reached my nipples, and they began to pull and pinch the soft flesh. I held back moans as he continued.

"Show me a good time, whenever I want it and I'll consider it." He whispered into my ear with such venom that I felt my knees quiver. "Or I'll show him, and the entire class." I went still. He knew what answer I'd pick, for he had already unzipped his pants and started rubbing his length into my thighs. I let out a shaky nod, and he grinned. He drug his tongue up my neck, biting it softly. I let out a shriek as my arms failed me, sending my upper body into the desk, smearing my cum onto the front of my uniform.

"Spread those legs for me."

Hesitantly, I moved my legs enough for him to move in, his skin brushing against my dripping hole.

"That's it, good boy~."

He was asking me to do everything instead of doing it himself because he enjoyed reminding me that I really had no choice. It made tears roll down my cheeks as he pressed at my entrance, slowly letting his member be sheathed in my warmth. I cried out in pain as he stretched me to my fullest. His length was nothing compared to my fingers or the marker. A hand went up to tangle itself in my hair as he began to thrust in and out. He seemed almost kind, starting out at a soft and slow intensity, working his way up to a merciless speed. Sweet moans began rolling off my tongue. His grip tightened on my hair and he pulled me back so he was sitting in the chair, and I was on his lap and facing away. His hands gripped the base of my thighs, and I let my pants and boxers slide off my feet. My legs were spread wide, and I was leaning back into his chest and torso.

Bringing his phone up from his pocket, he used his other hand to stroke my member. I leaned my head back and moaned softly as he brought up the intensity. He snapped a picture of my abused cock and set the phone aside to the adjacent desk. He brought my hips up as he began to penetrate me once more, but this time he slammed in straight to the hilt. A scream of pleasure left my lips as my body moved up and down on his length, getting closer to my end. He moved with such brutality that I felt my legs begin to go numb. My hips were in the pattern of running up and being almost parallel to the ceiling to being slammed down again.

With a powerful thrust, his tip made direct contact with my prostate. I screamed in pleasure, and Kacchan responded with even more powerful thrusts straight to my core. My moans bordered screams as he brought us down to the floor and pounded into my prostate from there. Slamming and pounding me into the ground, he sent one last final thrust and shot his load deep within me with a long groan. I sent my seed straight onto my uniform, pleasure rippling throughout my body in long waves.

Kacchan gave a few soft thrusts, grinning as he watched me writhe in overstimulation. I convulsed from his actions, and he lifted me up with a sadistic grin to the point where I was sitting on his lap.

"That was pretty great, Deku." His voice tickled my ear and stroked a hand down my waist. "Think of all the great times we're going to have together." He grinned and lifted me up, resting me on the desk. As he pulled out, his member was followed with his load. He watched with satisfaction as a mix of his mess and a small amount of blood trickled out onto the desk. He walked to the front of the desk, pressing his member into my lips.

"Clean me up, would you?"

He smiled and pushed it deeper, watching it slip past my lips. He thrust it softly into my moist cavern, grabbing fistfuls of my green hair. Phrases like, "That's it," and "Good boy" began pouring out of his mouth along with groans and grunts. Without warning, he pulled out and sent his load onto my face with a smirk. He stroked it a few times to empty it out the best he could.

And just like that, he pulled up his pants and grabbed his phone, leaving the room. Tears rolled down my face, joining the cum splattered about. I can't say he raped me, I was craving more from the beginning, and am looking forward to more in the future. The only thing I didn't like was that it was him. If it had been Todoroki, I would have had a more gentile first time, but instead, it was Kacchan who had treated me... differently. His thrusts were violent, but they weren't meant to be rough in a painful way. He knew how rough to be, where to hold, when to speed up or slow down. He was rough in a way that made me go crazy with pleasure.

Thinking this over, I figured that Kacchan is kinder than how I make him out to be. If to further prove my point the door slid open, and in came said person with moist paper towels and a few soft drinks.

He set down his stuff, moving to my face to wipe everything off. When it was clean, he went around my body to clean it up. I shivered when he stuck a finger into my ass to scrape out any leftover seed. The warmth of his finger left soon after, and he wiped me down with the towel. He moved on to wiping the desk and floor. His aura seemed calm, which honestly scared me more than anything.

"Here..." Kacchan handed me a can, opening his own soon after.

"T-thanks!" With shaky hands, I took the beverage. We sat in deafening silence. When he finished his drink, he stood and headed towards the door. Opening the door, he turned his head back to look at me. He had that vicious look in his eyes, as if he hadn't had that break in mood moments ago. He resumed his state of Alpha male mentality, and his next words sent shivers down my spine.

"My house. Now."


	3. Mute! Midoriya

Katsuki's P.O.V~

I watched the green haired boy as he frantically signed at the teacher, his hands fluttering in a language that I couldn't understand.

"It's alright, Midoriya-kun. We'll find your notebook soon!" The teacher smiled, giving the green haired boy a pat on the shoulder before walking off. The student appeared distressed and walked passed me. Without thinking, I had reached out my hand and clutched his elbow. He looked back with a face crossed between fear and confusion, flinching at my touch. I'm not the kindest person around but I feel I should at least do something hero-like, well, to get credit from the teachers of course.

"Hey, I've got some free time. I'll help you." I managed the nicest tone and smile I could, but it mostly came out as a mumble and sneer. He returned with a series of hand movements, looking at me with panic. I didn't need to know sign language to tell he really didn't want my help. "Too bad loser, I'm helping you anyway!"

The boy was shaking as we walked to his first class to retrace his steps through the day. I began to be lost in thought, aimlessly glaring around. It would be fun to see his reaction if I were to just ditch him. Maybe I should? Nothing good will come of helping out this dumbass.

As hard as I try to say something or just walk away, my body refuses to do anything. Let me leave!

"Fuck off!" I shout this on accident, and it happened to be just at the time when he pulled on my sleeve. He stepped back abruptly. His jaw quivered as he ran away, turning the corner and left my sight. That bastard probably thought I meant it towards him! A primal growl ripped through my throat as I followed the boy's steps. I took a left where he did, but after now I'm completely lost. I turned through hallways, looking for signs of that little shit. I look through the last hallway, seeing nothing pointing to his whereabouts.

I walk to the main entrance feeling that if I can't find him there's a good reason. A long sigh drags out of my mouth as I open up my shoe cubby. The green haired boy continues to occupy my thoughts as I withdraw the shoes from the miniature locker, and I feel something I guess others would call, "regret." Surely it was rude to just leave him, but it was fun to see his face as he turned to run away. A sneer spread across my face but disappeared as I looked down the aisle to see a locker hanging open.

My curiosity got the best of me as I peered into a cubby with the label, "Midoriya Izuku." There was an annoying red boot, and a school shoe. Now that I recall it, the teacher called him Midoriya! Anyone in their right mind wouldn't just run out of school with one of each shoe, and leaving his locker open at that. I've checked everywhere in the school and coming across no evidence as to where he could be. I walk back into the hallways, stopping when something clicked in my mind. The roof.

My feet moved faster than I could ever recall them doing so in my life. Why am I even doing this? What do I care?

"DAMN IT!"

I scream as I slam the door to the roof, squinting my eyes as I'm blinded by the light of the sun. Sure enough, Midoriya was there, and he wasn't alone. Three boys sat around him, another one standing and repeatedly kicking Midoriya. The boys on the ground were punching him, and touching him. When they noticed me, they just smiled at me as if nothing wrong was going on.

"Hey there Katsuki! Look at this nice meat!" The eldest boy smiled and stroked a hand down Midoriya's waist with a little too much friendliness. Midoriya locked eyes with me, his face one of immense pleading. Tears were pouring down his face, mouthing "Help me!" Over and over again.

"Join us Katsuki!" Added another, "It'll be fun~." Chimed the one standing.

I walked forwards, with complete rage boiling inside of me. "Sure I'll help!" I spit these words out with as much venom as I could gather, standing almost nose to nose with the one kicking Midoriya. "I'll help him." With this, I swung my right hand out at his face with fire laced between my fingers. My hand made contact with the side of his face. His eyes rolled into the back of head as he crumpled to the ground and sent the others into a panic. The three surrounded me as I stood over Midoriya, growling like a feral wolf would protecting another in its pack. I raised my fists as I summoned fire around my hands. One boy's hands grew, another had disappeared. The last one just stood there, as if he would just let the others fight for him. I just tsked, blasting fire out at the offenders. As fast as it had started, it ended. The offenders ran, almost tripping down the stairs as they tried to escape through the slim stairwell and dragged the body of their fallen comrade. The door slammed shut, and it went silent as if nothing had ever happened. Midoriya was crying, clutching a tattered notebook to his chest. His uniform was dirtied, unbuttoned, ruined. I sat next to the boy, sitting him up to lean against my chest as he cried. He shivered and withdrew from my touch, but I held him closer.

"I'm not like those shits," I started, trying to form my words into a soothing manner. (Coming from my mouth was way to difficult even think about.) "they'll stay away when they see me with you." The boy melted into my embrace. His breathing got louder, his crying harder as he pressed further into me. It was strange to feel him cry. There was no sound but his breathing, and his body shook as he continued to cry. I ran a hand through his hair, holding him closer.

"Hey, you-" I cut myself off before I could swear. " I um... When I shouted before, I wasn't addressing you, I was mad at something else." At the end I managed to choke out something that sounded like the word "sorry" which I can't remember the last time I genuinely meant it. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

I looked away, ashamed. If I had contained myself, this would never have happened. I began to beat myself up mentally, but was snapped out of my thoughts when he pushed a notebook in my face.

"It's alright, you didn't know." It read. "Thank you though, for coming to my aid, I'm more glad than anything else that you saved me. I know you'll be the number one hero some day!"

I smiled an actual smile. This loser... I don't know how to feel about him. I just patted his head and gave him my thanks. I eyed him up, cringing at his cuts and bruises. How could he be smiling? Who is this kid?

"Are you alright?" I gestured to his cuts and bruises. He nodded, and stood up shakily. I stood up alongside him. He smiled and took a few steps before he fell to the ground in pain.

"Dumbass!" I kneeled down next to him on the cold stone floor, motioning to my back. His skinny arms wrapped up around my neck I stood. I grabbed his legs and began to walk down the stairs that led to the third floor hallway.

"Hey, let's go to my house, I'll get you treated and cleaned up so that your mom doesn't freak out or anything-" I paused, thinking how he could've taken this statement as an innuendo to something else. " Eh! I mean not like that, to make you feel uh better... That didn't help." I went on in silence as we started our way to my home.


	4. Ride of Your Life(yes, another lemon :3)

Ciao! I'm back! Sorry, I will try to maintain a regular updating schedule! Requests are open!

((Katsuki P.O.V))

It all started when the boys of class A got the best fap material they could ever ask for. If it hadn't been for little Mineta, they'd have all missed out on the juiciest rear a girl could have. In the wall, a small peephole had been carved out leading straight from the boys' to the girls' showers, a heroic act of a previous class. For the bunch of boys left in the locker room, they were huddled around Mineta's phone. His camera was viewing the scene through the peephole and making it so everyone could see the show at once. Multiple had their hand in their pants, refusing to miss out on getting off by this. As for me, I stood off to the side. I wasn't really into spying on a poor girl's privacy.

"Ah!~" Mineta cheered in excitement. "She dropped her washcloth! Let's see who our little cutie is!" Everyone went silent with anticipation, and I heard some placing bets on it being Uraraka or Tsu. In curiosity, I peeked over Mineta to see who was causing this craze, and to my amusement, the bubble butt's owner was none other than the nerd. The boys fled in horror, realizing they had just fapped to a fellow man.

"That's what you get," I smirked and locked my locker. Although, I am quite curious to know exactly why shitty Deku is showering in the girls' locker room. There's nothing wrong with ours, at least I don't think so that is. The worst I've found is a huge wad of chewed gum on the bench but that's it.

I am ready to head out, but the shitty haired Kirishima exits the locker row behind mine.

"Hey, Katsuki!" He smiles and slaps a hand down on my back. "I'm guessing you weren't part of that crowd just now, but you really missed out! I don't care if it was Midoriya but damn!" He draws out a long whistle, a cat call in better terms. "Did you know he had such a fine ass?"

"Are you kidding me?" I whipped my head at him so hard I almost saw stars. "There's no way that nerd has a fine anything!" Kirishima chuckled, beginning to walk away.

"You know you like it!" He closed the door behind him, leaving my sight. I sneered, picking up my backpack and exiting the row. Deku, having anything good? There's nothing interesting about him! Out of curiosity, I take a peek through the hole. The nerd is drying himself off, but the towel will slip every once in a while.

I back away when he's no longer in sight and I book it out the door. His naked image is burned into mind for the rest of the day, tormenting me, not letting me get a moment of peace.

The next day I figured I had enough. Today couldn't have been more perfect! All Might had asked Deku to run an unconscious Mineta to the Nurse's office, so by the time he got back all the boys had left the locker room. I watched through the hole as he got undressed, soaking in every moment. Once the shower was on I made a move to the girls' locker room. Quietly opening and closing the door, I made it in unnoticed. I stripped all of my clothes and snuck into the shower behind the unaware Deku. I watched as he soaked in the water, blissfully letting the water roll down his body. I wanted to stand there forever. I wanted to continue to watch him bask in the shower after our intense training session, but my hands thought otherwise.

Out they reached, my fingers sinking right into that taunting ass of his.

"Ahhhh!" Deku dropped the washcloth to the floor and turning to look me in the eye. "Kacchan!" I continued to grope him as I pinned him against the wall.

"Has anyone ever told you how delicious that ass of yours is?" I sneered and licked his ear, listening to the melody of his sweet moans.

"S-stop Kacchan!~!" His knees grew weak as a hand of mine snaked around his waist to pleasure his length. The warm water cascaded down my back as I continued to play with Deku, watching as his body began to crave me. His length began to leak pre-cum, and that sweet butt of his was pressing against my hand.

With a smirk, I sat back the bench. "Deku~... kneel here." I pointed to the floor in front of myself and grinned as he basically dropped. He looked up to me as I scooted closer to the edge. I reached my fingers out to his delicate lips, resting one on the bottom one. I prodded it inside, slowly thrusting it in and out. His expression was one of shock at first, but he melted into it as I added a second. I pressed his tongue while I thrust into his mouth. I started going farther and farther, seeing how far I could explore his cavern. When he began to gag I brought my fingers out of his mouth.

"Come, lie on your stomach here~." I pointed to the bench, and he quickly complied. Out he stretched, his angelic body displayed to me. I'm blessed!

I brought up a hand to squeeze a plump cheek while the one with my slick fingers began to dance around his entrance. He whined as I pressed a fingertip into his puckered hole, and I smiled as it sucked it right in. Deku released a cry of pleasure as I began to play around, eventually adding a second. I was merciless as I scissored him, listening to his cries of pleasure. I positioned myself so my face was breathing on his neck.

He jolted as I hit his prostate, sinking my fingers as deep as they could reach.

"Kacchan~!"

Deku's hips jolted as his twitching member released onto the bench, and I removed my fingers from him. My breath tickled his neck, and I let my tongue roll over his warm skin.

His body shivered from overstimulation as I sucked on his neck. I leave a few love bites, letting my teeth lightly brush his skin. When I'm done I lift him up to my lap, making his legs wrap around my waist. My thumbs rub his sensitive nipples, eliciting soft moans.

"So," I begin talking after having no words exchanged. "Why are you here?"

"I could be asking you the sa-" He lets out a slight squeal as I give a tough pinch to his nipples. "W-well I feel embarrassed showering, so the girls let me use this shower when they're all done so no one can see me..."

Ah, so pure.

"Well, that's understandable. Did you know you have such a sexy ass?" I dig my fingers into his soft rear, earning a sharp moan. "Sensitive are we?" I smirk and grope him, slowly lifting him up. "Deku, let's have some fun~."

"K-Kacchan? Wha-?" I cut him off as I position my member right below his entrance. I rub the tip around the rim before applying pressure to the hole.

"Get ready for the ride of your life Deku~!"

My voice drags out as my length is slowly swallowed by his warmth. He's moaning my name, fingers gripping my moist hair.

"Ready?"

He gives a small nod, and I smirk as I lift his body up and down, starting at an agonizingly slow pace. His moans are soft and his face is angelic despite being so lewd as well. I pick up the pace, tears of lust are streaming down his face as I begin to thrust harder. I smirk as I dig my fingers into his ass and start to go as fast as I can. Due to the sudden change in intensity, Deku lets out a half scream -half moan as I fuck him with all I've got. His eyes are wide as he clenches tightly around me, moaning my name relentlessly.

As if a switch was pressed somewhere inside of me, I turn almost animalistic. I push him onto the bench, ramming into him as I please. His moans are bordering screams as I continue to thrust into his prostate over and over again with no mercy whatsoever.

"I'm c-close Deku..." I grunt this as I grab his waist and give my thrusts all I've got. In only a moment, I'm releasing inside as I stimulate his prostate. He moans as he releases over himself, violently shaking from the pleasure.

With a sigh, I pull out and watch as my seed trickles out of his tight hole. Deku's recovering on the bench, his breaths coming back to normal. I stand and dry myself off as I exit the shower, watching him follow. It's obvious he's having a hard time due to my actions, but even if that's bad it seems his mind is still in a state of bliss.

Fully clothed, I approach him and give him a passionate kiss.

"Tomorrow?" I smirk. He nods. "Alright, I'll be looking forward to it~." With one last kiss, I exit the girls' locker room.


	5. 5! Bible Discussion Study Meeting?

I got a request for this a long time ago and I regret not getting to it sooner. When I was reading the request, I just started laughing my ass off. So many possibilities! Also a side note, be safe when you do this stuff! Always have a safe word and make sure you and your partner understand each other's limits and the event is consensual. Have fun reading!

-Midoriya's P.O.V-

It was a day like any other, I woke up by my alarm in the early morning. I rub my eyes, swinging my feet over the bed and standing. I check my phone. A message from Kacchan?

-Kacchan-

Heyyyyyyyyy nerddd wanna meet at my place for some BDSM? Better show up tomorrow morniiiiiing

Yesterday, 21:34

I read the text over, two things going off in my mind. One, Kacchan never gets drunk. Two, I didn't know he was religious. Why would he want me to come to a Bible Discussion Study Meeting? Especially at his house. But hey, I won't discriminate against his religion. I look around my room, and it appears I don't have a bible. I'm sure he'll lend me one or something.

I shower, throwing on a fresh set of clothes afterward. This is strange, ever since we graduated he's almost never sent me texts unless it was related to work. Even then, he limits connection as much as possible. I pull on my red boots and lock the door behind me as I leave.

It's been a while since I've been to his new apartment, I think I've only been there once actually. Funny that I remember where it is though. I walk up the stairs and knock on his door. Seconds later, it swings open and Kacchan pulls me inside.

"You must be pretty messed up in the head to accept, eh Deku?" He pushes me to the ground, securing a leather blindfold over my eyes.

"Wh- wha?"

What's going on? This isn't what I was told about!

"Bondage."

My hands are tied behind my back.

"Domination."

He picks me up and brings me to what I assume to be his bed, and I hear the metallic sound of the springs stretching under us.

"Sadism."

He whispers in my ear. A hand suddenly slaps down on my rear and I let out a surprised moan.

"Masochism."

This time he says it with a satisfied tone.

I'm flipped on my stomach, my legs spread apart. I feel so vulnerable, but the feeling of not knowing what's coming gives me a rush excitement. Wait, what am I saying?! This isn't right! He's gonna do bad things... Why am I not fighting this? He pushes a ball into my mouth, and pushing my tongue against it, it feels like there are multiple holes in it. It's tied behind my head with the blindfold, and I can already feel my saliva start to find its way out.

"Aren't you just so beautiful?" He mocks, keeping my legs spread as he presses a hand to my lower regions. He brings one of my legs up and places it on his shoulder, further spreading my legs. A soft moan escapes the gag as a soft hand strokes my member through clothed pants. It twitches as the blood pools. I try to convince it to go away, but Kacchan's handy work is way too good. My pants get unzipped, and he repeats the process through one less layer of clothing. With my lack of vision, the experience is so intense. He fondles me through my boxers, warm fingers caressing my erect member with amazing expertise.

"Ready?"

His hands stop and soon find their way to my pant legs. My pants are yanked off my body, the cool air rushing to my bare legs. The bed shifts and he gets up off the bed. There's some shuffling, metal clanking, and movement near my feet. A surprised gasp escapes the saliva-ridden gag as my boxers are ripped from my body. My legs are prevented from closing, and my feet are shackled to the bedposts. Sweat drips down my forehead, and I try to squirm out of my restraints. This is so wrong, but it feels so... So good.

"I've always wanted to try this out, hope you'll like it. A little slut like you, the riding crop is perfect for somebody that needs to be put in their place."

I struggle once more, but I'm stopped by a sudden sting on my inner thigh. I whimper, and another one lands dangerously close to my manhood. Another, then another, another. My whimpers and cries turn into moans, and I welcome the welts around my stomach and legs.

More...

The riding crop is thrown to the side, and the bed shifts once more. Kacchan gets down, his breath tickling my member. I moan as he licks around, his warm tongue glazing across my numerous welts. His tongue slides up my shaft, sending a shiver up my spine. The head is enveloped in the warmth of his mouth, his head bobbing up and down sloppily. The messy way he's doing it adds a whole other layer to the pleasure. I can't see, but the sense of touch is much more important in this situation. The feeling of his saliva coating and dripping down my shaft, the warmth, the leather and metals digging into my skin. This isn't right, but my body doesn't care.

More moans flow through the plastic ball, and I feel myself tense up with the approach of my release. Subconsciously, my hips start to buck into Kacchan's mouth. The head sliding against the roof of his mouth sends me over the edge, and my seed makes its way into the back of his throat. My member is suddenly exposed to the cool air, and I hear a few coughs from him.

"Did I say you could fucking cum, Deku?" There is a hint of anger in his voice, and a harsh slap lands on my cheek. A whimper escapes my mouth as my cheek begins to throb, and my feet are hastily unchained. I'm once again flipped on my stomach. My feet are chained once more, and he pulls me up by my neck until I'm kneeling. I feel him stand in front of me, and he undoes the ball gag. It falls from my mouth, breaking strands of saliva as it falls. "Ready to return the favor?"

I shiver in excitement as I hear his pant buckle undo, listening to the fabric pool at his feet. His hands rest on my shoulders, and his restrained bulge presses into my face. He begins to grind into my wounded cheek, and I can feel a wet spot begin to grow on the outside of his boxers.

"When we get to the real stuff," he starts, "we'll have to think of a good safe word. But you're such a slut, I don't think you'll have to use it."

He chuckles almost evilly as he pulls off his boxers and kicks them with his pants off the bed. Without warning, his length enters my mouth and I can only kneel as he thrusts into my cavern. Hums of pleasure come from Kacchan as his length slides in and out becoming lubricated by my saliva. It goes on, my throat becoming sore from the intensity. One of his hands finds its way into my hair, clutching my green curls and using it to help the momentum.

"You better swallow this all!" He groans, his hips jerking forward one last time. A bitter fluid spreads across my tongue and into my throat, and I have no option but to take it in. I swallow the sticky substance, and I gasp for air as he pulls out. I fall forward as he gets off the bed, coughing and sputtering after the abuse. Had you asked me about my plans an hour ago, I would've told you that I was going to be talking about Jesus with Kacchan. Not being tied up and used. Well, there's a first time for everything I guess.

Kacchan comes up and untied my hands, letting me shake them out before securing them around my neck. It's enough space to breathe, and I can hold myself up when he yanks up on my ass. He sets me into a position where I'm kneeling, but my upper body is being forced down. My rear is up in the air, and Kacchan's fingers come up to start playing around with the soft flesh.

"Safeword is..." His voice trailed off, searching for a word. He's never been a creative person so this doesn't surprise me. "Um... pillow." I let out a snicker at the word choice, but I'm immediately cut off by a harsh slap on my rear. "Be glad I'm letting you choose one at all, fucking nerd." He walks away and grabs what I assume to be a box of various toys and contents. "Words like, 'stop' and 'no' won't work. If something gets too much for you to handle use the safe word and all that shit. But feel free to use those other words anyway..." He turns and drops the box by my side. "...they really turn me on!" He gets up behind me and picks up the first object of torture. I hear a bottle open, and a slick fluid pours down my back and along my nether regions. I shiver, feeling an unknown object begin to prod at my entrance.

"Feelin' it now, Deku?"

I suppress a whimper as a hard and oddly shaped object passes through the ring of muscle. "Just stretching you out a bit, wouldn't want anything to hurt now would we?" His voice drips mock sympathy, and I hear more shuffling into the box of goodies. I hear a snicker from Kacchan as he drags a toy down my back, seemingly some sort of whip with multiple threads. It hits against my back lazily, a figure eight motion it seems. The soft sensation slowly turns up in intensity, rough leather clashing against my softer skin. He grabs hold of the toy inside of me. He slowly starts thrusting it in and out of me, still lashing at my back with the whip. It all hurts, but at the same time, ohhhhh does it feel good.

Soft moans escape my lips, feeling the leather begin to dig into my skin. Sweat drips down my forehead, and my body begins to crave the excitement.

"This is still only the beginning, and boy are you moaning like a bitch already..." His voice trails off as he removes the toy inside of me. I whimper, the empty feeling leaving me unsatisfied.

Kacchan's hands rest themselves on my rear cheeks, spreading them wide. His face gets close to my entrance, his hot breath sending chills down my spine. A warm tongue rests itself just below the ring of muscle, teasing me ever so slightly. I whimper. His hot tongue rolls over the entrance, and he kisses it softly. His tongue continues up along my spine, stopping at my neck. Teeth graze against the soft flesh, searching for a place to claim. They dig in abruptly, and a shriek escapes my mouth, my hips raising. Two fingers snake their way down and inside of me, rapidly pumping in and out.

"Oh God..." Sweet moans roll off my tongue, soaking in the sensation.

"You have no fucking idea how much I want to just fuck you into this mattress right now..." Kacchan speaks, ending his sentence with a bite on my ear. "But, we have all day! Why rush~?" He removed his fingers, cold air rushing to my abused entrance. He stands, walking over his desk.

"Let's play a game~! I'll roll these dice, and you'll have that many reps of a special treatment!" He laughs almost evilly, and I hear the sound of the plastic hitting and rolling across the wood. "Would you look at that? Eleven isn't bad!" He was almost joyful as he made his way back to the bed, and I feel it dip once more. The box is brought with him, and I can hear various contents shifting. The shuffling stops. My mind is too blank to object his treatment, and I put my head down in submission. I hear a bottle open, and once again the liquid flows into my backside, dripping over my sensitive areas. A large object starts pushing its way into me, stretching me farther. It's too big... It hurts...

"S-sto...p..."

Kacchan ignores me, pushing it in straight to the hilt. My insides throb around the object, and my body wants to push it out. "It's too big..." His arms come and wrap around me, and his breath tickles my ear.

"I think it's just your size... But you know what to say if it's too much."

I nod, acknowledging him. I could say it, but as the time passed it felt strangely addictive. I stayed quiet, and he kisses my saliva covered lips. He grabs my hair, pushing my head into his. His tongue slips into my mouth, sliding against mine and exploring the new territory. While doing this, he forces a ring around my length. It's so tight it feels like it's cutting off my circulation! Our mouths separate, connected by a strand of saliva. It breaks, and he places a hand on my face. He unties the leather blindfold, and I sigh in relief. His crimson eyes lock with my emerald ones, and I feel mesmerized. A slight redness in his cheeks, his eyes full of lust.

"Deku... You're beautiful..." He smirks, studying my face. He reaches over my body to the box, pulling out two small remotes. Let's see if you can become even more beautiful..." Taking the remotes in both hands, he holds them up, and he switched the after turning a few knobs. I scream, the ring and the huge object violently vibrating. My moans border screams as my body thrashes, Kacchan happily gazing upon me. The knobs are turned down bit by bit, my body calming down with the lessening vibrations.

"I think it's about time for your special treatment!" I was ready to say something sarcastic but decided against it. His hands came up, massaging my rear softly. "Count out loud or we're going back to zero!"

"Wait!" I tried to turn around, but Kacchan grabbed my neck and kept me in place. "What are you- anhh!"

A rough hand slams down on one of my rear cheeks. I barely had any time to think before another followed soon after.

"I'm not hearing any counting!" I could imagine his smile, a maniacal expression while looking down on me with anticipation.

"O-one!"

Slap!

"Ahhn! Two..."

It continued. I let out a sigh of relief when we reached the end, and Kacchan peeled his fingers that were firmly gripping my neck to this moment. He bent down, softly kissing the angry and abused skin. His large hands came up and rested on both sides of my head, hauling himself forward to also give kisses to my neck which undoubtedly had deep red handprints. A calloused hand came down and caressed my waist, turning me over onto my back.

Why is Kacchan being so... Gentle?

Kacchan positioned himself between my legs, our erect and excited lengths sliding together. My legs tightened around his waist, pulling him closer in an attempt to relieve the ache.

"Hold up there, Nerd." Kacchan grabbed my feet and moved them so they were on either side of him. "I'm gonna need some space to move."

My mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. Kacchan just leaned down and kissed my open mouth, our tongues dancing around each other in a fight for dominance. His hips raised, his member barely prodding at my entrance. I let out a muffled squeak, knowing exactly what was next. We split apart from each other, a strand of saliva snapping apart. We caught our breath.

Kacchan's breath tickled my lips, and his eyes locked onto mine.

"Ready for the main event, Deku?"

I didn't have the chance to reply since Kacchan was already pushing through the ring of muscle painstakingly slowly. Tears threatened to escape my eyes, the overwhelming pleasure causing his name to start rolling off my tongue. I took in deep breaths as his member hit the hilt, fully sheathed inside of me. The area where we were connected was becoming unbearably hot, my hips moving in an attempt to relieve the unexplainable feeling. He chuckled, pulling out oh so slowly before viciously ramming them back in. The tears ran down my face, letting out something just short of a scream as my back arched in pleasure.

Our lips connected once more, exchanging passionate kisses as our bodies rapidly rocked against each other. My mind went blank from the insane pleasure and the heat that was making the sheets damp with a mix of our sweat. I began to feel the usual build up to my climax, my hands finding their way to his back. My fingernails clawed the soft flesh, my head turning to the side.

"I-I'm gonna-! Hah?"

Being cut short from the wonderful feeling of a climax, I writhed as Kacchan tightly gripped the base of my manhood that was just screaming for release.

"Not yet..." Kacchan panted out, his hips struggling to keep with his original pace. My mouth was agape, releasing no sound as my body was aching for the release that only he could give. Soon enough, he let out a low moan, releasing my length and giving a final thrust that sent me over the top. I felt his seed fill my deepest area, and follow Kacchan's member as it left my body.

Kacchan collapsed on top of me, his arms wrapping around my body.

"Fucking Nerd..." His eyelids closed, and I watched glistening beads of sweat slowly drip down and meet the pillow beneath his head. I closed my eyes as well, trying to fall asleep. I was painfully exhausted after what just occurred, but I was also almost shaking from the aftermath. I felt a dull throbbing from my abused entrance, along with a starting soreness in multiple other parts of my body. My mind soon began to wander off, lazing over various other topics. Eventually, I relaxed and let the comforting waves of sleep wash over me.

/WHOOOO THAT'S FINALLY DONE! Sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it! If you enjoyed this sinful piece of literature please drop a vote or follow my account!

Ciao!

Extra

We woke up later that afternoon, glued together with dried sweat from hours before. He let out a groan, making no effort to get out of bed. So, I got up first. I swung my feet over the side, stumbling and struggling to keep my balance while dealing with an intensely aching lower back. I grabbed onto the nearby dresser for stability, observing the various toys resting about. A pair of white dice sat out, one with two dots and the other with only one facing up.

Wait a minute...

"Kacchan, care to explain how the dots on these dice equal-"

I was cut off by a loud snore, Kacchan suddenly pretending to be asleep with a smirk spread across his face.

"Kacchan!" I stomped my foot.

"No regrets."

"Hey!"

/I'll see you guys in the next chapter, which will be a nice fluffy story!

Also sorry for any errors, I haven't edited this because I just finished and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible!


End file.
